


Set On Fire Like A Silver Dream

by BrokenBlush



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush
Summary: In which Harry gets back from tour and Nick enjoys his company in a whole range of ways varying from untangling his knotted hair to a sexual encounter.





	

Nick’s phone startled him into consciousness the instant it started to hum its usual jolly tune, he made sure to silence it as quick as he could in an attempt not to disturb Harry’s rest. Nick had picked him up rather late from the airport yesterday as the band had just finished some extravagant world tour, and it was safe to say Harry was knackered. As soon as they passed through the doorway he stomped off to Nick’s bedroom and collapsed on the bed and he hadn’t awoken since.

They hadn’t spoken much at the airport, only exchanging a couple questions to make sure the other was alright, they occupied themselves in a rather long embrace which they both melted into more than they cared to admit then headed off home. Nick felt a bit miffed that he didn’t have the chance to ask Harry all about it this morning but he knew he had ample chance later when he’d got back and Harry had gotten chance to rally round.

It was certainly a lot harder to rouse the energy to get out of bed when Harry was snuggled into his side, nose pressed right up against his shoulder and mouth pushing short soft snores into his arm. His arm was slung over his tummy in somewhat of a protective gesture which Nick found to be rather endearing.

With one last glance at the mop of hair stationed to his left, he eased himself into a sitting position and waited for Harry’s sleeping body to adapt. However, that was far easier said than done, Harry only pulled himself closer, weaselling his calf in between Nick’s thighs.

Nick contained his giggle, simply settling for a sigh as he grinned. After a few more moments of relaxing into the peace, he attempted once more to pull away. This time fidgeting over to the edge of the mattress so he could tuck his body out from the duvet and into the harsh air filling his room.

Harry certainly wasn’t pleased with Nick’s efforts, going so far as to shuffle his body towards Nick, completely occupying his side of the bed and almost rolling on top of him in the process.

Nick was utterly trapped, he was being squashed and there wasn’t really much more he could try. He debated phoning up and asking for the day off, but it was far too late for that and of course he could hardly say, ‘Deeply sorry, can’t come in today as Harry Styles happens to be squashing the left side of my body’. He settled for simply shoving him away, hoping he was in a deep enough sleep for it to not bother him.

Eventually, he got somewhere, he settled the palm of his hand against Harry’s warm shoulder and pushed hard enough for him to roll away. With a deep sigh of relief he jumped out of bed as fast as he could to make sure Harry didn’t attach onto him again. He yanked whatever clothes he saw first and made quick work of dressing himself.

With a final wistful gaze over at Harry’s soft slender body, he grabbed his phone off the bedtime table, watching the younger man relax back into the mattress as he did so, then rushing out the door, hoping for the radio show to be over quickly.

\---

When the taxi pulled up outside his flat, Nick’s left hand was stuffed with plenty of notes to cover the fair and his right was located firmly on the door handle, ready to make a swift exit. As soon as they’d rolled to a stop, Nick was shoving his money filled hand towards the driver whilst struggling to push open his door. Eventually he appeared on the pavement, slamming the door behind him as he hurried to open the door, wasting precious time searching his pockets for the keys.

Ever since he’d left his house this morning, he’d been fantasising about getting back. His usual routine of getting up and happily completing the breakfast show was so much harder when he knew Harry was waiting for him at home. It took all of his self-control to not mutter a word about him whilst on air, the whole time they were muted he blabbed on and on to Fiona about how brilliant it was to have Harry back, he was surprised he was allowed to considering her level of patience.

None of it mattered when he flung open the front door and began the trek to his bedroom. He tackled his jacket as he strided across the room, pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it across the back of the sofa. His shoes were a bit more difficult, causing him to stop to untie them before he fell over through his rushed ways, he ended up chucking them off once the laces had become loose and kicking them somewhere in the confines of his flat.

When he got to the bedroom, he crept inside, balancing on his toes in a hope he’d be quieter just on the off chance Harry was still asleep. Before he even glanced over at the bed, he made sure the door was firmly shut because he knew the moment he spotted Harry he wouldn’t care about a silly door. Nick finally swivelled around on his heels and focused his eyes on the bed.

He spotted a body shaped lump entirely engulfed by the duvet, head only just poking out at the top. Nick’s face immediately lit up at how utterly adorable Harry was, hence deciding the best thing to do would be to climb back into bed with him, so he stripped himself from his shirt and hassled with his jeans until he was only in his boxers. It was still quite early, so the chilled breeze he felt from merely standing there was far too extreme. He bounced over to his size of the bed and lifted the covers as gently as he could, waiting until they’d floated high enough for him to jump in. He promptly twisted round so he could lay on his side to face Harry, bringing his knees up to get comfy in the process. The duvet nestled around him in a comforting manner, he took it as a rather nice welcome back gesture.

Nick managed to squeeze himself into the space directly to Harry’s side that had his name printed all over it, cuddling him close and snuffling his nose into his hair, finding some sort of new vanilla shampoo ease its way through his senses, making him grin without a second thought.

When Harry inevitably shuffled around, he ended up with his neck twisting to reach Nick’s bare chest and burrowing his fingertips in between his ribs. All Nick could do was lie there and chuckle as the scenario played out before him. He heaved his hand up and softly dragged it through Harry’s hair, sifting the strands through his open fingers.

Nick felt himself smile at his boyfriend’s actions, leading him to lift up his other arm to stroke at the curve of his head. Ultimately he ended up with one hand resting on his chest to hold Harry’s head steady as his other hand attempted to detangle the knots that had appeared in his hair. He couldn’t help but assume it was the amount of hair spray he applied regularly for their shows, combined with the fact he didn’t necessarily brush it as often as he should.

When he reached the section of hair that was softest, he set about stroking it and weaving the hairs around each other in a hopefully relaxing manner. He rested his fingers under the crown of Harry’s head and began to massage his scalp. Harry’s breath had started to soften, easing into long peaceful sighs against Nick’s middle. Nick continued his motions until Harry’s head was surrounded by lush knot free hair. He draped strands across his tummy and along his ribs making sure none of it disturbed Harry’s sleep by dangling on his face.

As the minutes past, Harry began to shuffle around, wiggling his thighs against Nick’s hip. Nick wasn’t planning on stopping this exploration into Harry’s hair anytime soon and Harry wasn’t planning on asking him to as he eventually awoke from his slumber and eased his neck up to face Nick.

“Mornin’.” Harry mumbled, pushing the word into Nick’s chest as he lazily grinned against his skin.

“Nice to see you awake,” Nick joked as he too found a smile ease its way onto his face.

Harry chuckled, snuggling further into Nick’s hold, attempting to bury his head into Nick’s chest but not getting very far in the process considering he was trying to nuzzle into flesh.

“Was tour alright?” Nick briefly questioned, hoping it was a question open enough for Harry to choose if he wanted to go into detail.

Harry hummed in acknowledgement, then lazed around a bit longer so he could fully process his answer, “Yeah I guess, all getting a bit mad now though, none of us really expected the band to blow up this much and I am grateful, but it’s a lot to cope with when there’s shows almost every night and there's thousands of kids yelling our names, you know? And I miss you a lot” Harry blurted out rather rapidly, voice deep with a mix of emotion and exhaustion.

“Harry love, breathe it’s alright, it is an awful lot to cope with and that’s okay, you’ll get through it, we’ll get through this. Do you remember that time you woke me up at like half 4 in the morning to tell me about this ‘sweet old lady’ who recognised you in some little shop when you were in Italy, I remember you grinning down the phone to me, hardly able to get the words out because she’d danced round you in circles as she sung the whole of what makes you beautiful,”

“Oh my god that was incredible, she was so lovely.” Harry interrupted, voice becoming bouncier the longer he thought about it, raising his neck up so he could watch Nick’s face as he spoke.

“Exactly, focus on that and the countless more memories that’ll come,” Nick whispered, voice full of empathy.

“It’s not that I don’t like performing,” Harry mumbled, gradually becoming sombre once again, “It’s just quite extreme sometimes,”

“I know love,” Nick’s voice trailed off as he petted aimlessly at Harry’s hair, “I wish I could do something more to help-”

“Nick, no stop it, you’re absolutely incredible, so much so I can’t quite fathom it, please don’t worry about not being able to help because everything you do helps.” Harry sounded like he was on the edge of tears, every word coated with feeling.

Nick wasn’t really sure how to respond, so he simply twisted his arms around Harry’s shoulders and squeezed a little bit too tight, it wasn’t like Harry minded though, he cherished the contact after so long apart.

Harry grinned, smile not quite reaching his eyes as he adjusted himself by flinging an arm over Nick’s waist with a thump so that he could pull himself up to help his achy neck. Nick also wiggled around, propping himself up with a pillow to sit up and save both their backs.

Nick’s fingers came to a gradual stop as they rearranged their position which left Harry groaning in protest, nudging his head against Nick’s forming abs in an attempt to spur his fingers into action once again. It didn’t take him long to get exactly what he wanted which was Nick’s fingers gracing his head strand at a time.

All Harry could do to prevent himself from purring at the motions was to squirm around by Nick's side, he should have realistically been making an effort to catch up with what's been happening back in good ol’ England whist he was away, but he wasn’t inclined to bring himself back to that state of mind just yet, enjoying how incredible it felt to be back with his boyfriend.

After a reasonable amount of time had passed, Nick had began to tug at the midsections of Harry’s hair before smoothing it back down and rubbing at where the hair met his scalp with the tips of his fingers. He continued with his repetitive actions, gradually getting harsher with each part without even realising he was doing it.

Once Nick had essentially covered the whole of Harry’s head, he went back to delicately stroking the length and separating it between his fingers, until all of a sudden he yanked on a broad section which left Harry to let out a rather shuddery breath, bringing his head down as he did so which left him puffing out against Nick’s tummy.

Nick couldn’t quite be certain what was happening with Harry so it didn’t really give him any reason to stop what he was doing, for all he knew this could’ve been a new method of relaxing, but when only moments later Harry’s breathing sharpened to a rapid exhale when he twirled his finger around a curl and tugged he knew everything he needed to know and he was more than happy to oblige.

Nick grinned in a rather sly manner and went back to yanking hard enough for Harry to feel it but not hard enough to pull out any of the fine hairs, after doing it for long enough Harry had started to let out high pitched whines as he attempted to push his head back up to release some of the tension, but that wasn’t really what he wanted, realistically he wanted to he’d come straight out and ask to be fucked. Considering how long the tour was he was surprised at his self control for not begging for it as soon as he reached Nick’s threshold.

“Nickkk,” Harry groaned, letting his thoughts wander into the depths of their last sexual encounter which must have been at least a couple months ago if not more and they’d certainly gone for it. It left him sore for days after, giving him something to think about when the loneliness of being away from Nick began to kick in. He didn’t let his mind drift off entirely, preferring to focus on Nick’s nimble fingers weaving through his hair.

Nick did nothing to respond, didn’t mutter a word. Which only riled Hardy up further than he was already, eventually the movements came to a stop, bringing light to how sore his scalp felt. The burning sensations only easing the heat in his stomach along, causing his voice to crack as he let out a deep sinful groan.

By this point Nick knew there was no going back, however it wasn’t like he wanted to. The continuous moans that were falling out of Harry’s thin lips from his actions made him throb. In one swift movement, he’d rose up from his slouched position and pushed harry down against the mattress, climbing on top of him in a way no one could describe as graceful, heaving the duvet out of the way in the process.

“So pretty, aren’t you love,” Nick whispered, utterly transfixed that Harry was here, lying beneath him as gazed into each other's eyes, panting every step of the way. He listened to Harry whimper and squirm beneath him, watched him arch his back and push his hips up to seek for contact but finding none. Nick lowered his eyes down to Harry’s hips and saw the waistband of his obscenely tight briefs stretching to accommodate his wiggling pelvis.

Nick made sure his arms was steady as they were locked either side of Harry’s head and he lowered himself down, gently pushing their thighs together first before resting his chest against Harry’s. Instantly feeling the pressure they both desperately craved, it’d been at least three months since they’d last been in the same country let alone skin to skin and it’d drove them both mad. The constant exhaustion of missing the other was intense and the few phone calls they’d managed wrecked havoc when they were over, the temporary feeling that everything was alright vanished the second the phone went dead.

Needless to say the lack of contact didn’t serve them well, there were times where Nick considered giving Harry up, he couldn’t cope with his empty bed at night and the parties without him. But now that he was back and they were well on their way to being wrecked he couldn’t fathom any other way.

Nick hastily dropped the rest of his weight onto Harry’s body with a thump in favour of twining his arms around his neck and leaning in for a gentle kiss, thrumming with emotion. Harry eagerly responded, equally as emotional but morphing the kiss into a clash of tongues overfilled with passion. Forsaking any sort of conversation for the melding of their bodies.

Harry’s arms came up to grab at Nick’s waist, pulling his body impossibly closer, losing themselves in the heat of the moment. The kiss didn’t last long as Harry had to pull away for a chance to breath, Nick was half a step away from making a joke that he used to be able to snog longer than that but the thought was lost when he felt Harry’s cock drive up into his own.

Nick’s breath got stuck in his throat, leaving him gasping as he returned the pressure, sliding their bare chests together as the fabric of their pants rubbed in an unforgiving manner.

“Fuck me,” Harry begged, eyes dark and overcome with lust, “It’s been so long, please Nick, please,” his voice hitching as Nick pushed down hard with his hips.

Nick wasn’t used to this, the sweetness of the filthy words dropping from Harry’s tongue made the heat swell in his lower tummy, he couldn’t believe how overwhelmed he felt from the harsh collision of their bodies.

“Not yet,” Nick struggled to gather the breath to speak, “save it for later,” he muttered with a groan.

Harry was utterly wrecked, he was so close from barely being touched it was unimaginable. All he needed was Nick’s firm grip clutched around his cock in a rhythm that’d drive him mad and he’d be there. With his weak muscles he felt helpless to do anything but lie there and take what Nick was willing to provide, the hold he’d managed to secure around Nick’s waist provided him an easy option to slide his palms down his gyrating hips to reach his boxers. There was no chance of him pulling them off but he could pull at them in an attempt to signal to Nick he needed them gone.

As soon as their eyes met once again, desire running rampant throughout their pupils, Nick stretched out his wrists and with one swift drag he’d banished his boxers to the floor, freeing his achingly hard cock as he did so. He wasn’t stopping there, he let his fingers fiddle with the elastic of Harry’s briefs as he let out a guttural moan. As soon as they were both molded together, completely bare, they’d adjusted to the freedom with ease, continuing their pattern of unfocused grinding.

After they’d relaxed into the rhythm and began to seek out their orgasms yet again, Nick surprised them both by slipping a finger into his own mouth, eagerly sucking at it as his eyes rolled back. It remained there long enough to smother it with wetness, swiftly yanking it out once he thought he’d achieved it and immediately bringing it down to nudge at Harry’s hole.

Once Harry had caught wind of what Nick was about to do, his jaw went slack and his mouth hung open in pleasure, he wanted to scream and beg for it but all he could manage was a string of please’s muttered under his breath.

“You close sweetheart?” Nick stuttered out through his pants, continuing to apply pressure beneath his dick.

Harry somehow managed to take a deep breath and mumble, “What do you fucking think,” groaning instantly once he’d finished speaking as Nick had grinded down hard on his cock at the same time as the very tip of his finger slid in, evolving him into a blubbering mess where he repeatedly whispered his boyfriend's name under his breath.

Nick pushed his finger all the way in, steadily easing it past the muscle, any other time he’d work in another finger before Harry could adjust, but it’d been such a long time since they’d done this he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. He needed something else to push him over the edge.

It took Nick hardly any time at all to remember the last time they’d fucked before they’d parted ways. Without letting the thought route itself in his mind, he settled his knees either side of Harry’s hips, began to swiftly move his finger in and out then brought his other hand up to rest against his jaw.

Before he acted upon his thoughts, he waited until he locked eyes with Harry, making sure they were both on the same page. As soon as he looked up and Nick gently trailed his hand down to his throat Harry looked astonished, “This alright?” Nick breathed out in question.

It took Harry a moment to respond, until he vigorously started nodding, eyes wide in wonder of what was about to happen. Nick eased his palm around Harry’s throat, rubbing delicately at the pale skin that lay there, wiggling his fingers around the side as to not hurt him, then he began to slowly start pushing down against the skin, watching to make sure Harry was alright in the process.

Instantly Nick saw the effect it had, Harry’s limbs were squirming all over the place and his chest was working up and down far quicker than what you would account as normal. Nick eased up the pressure in harmony with Harry’s breathing to let him take a massive gulp of air before he reapplied the pressure. Harry’s body was trembling, every second was a step closer to the burst of light settled in his lower stomach.

Almost as soon as he began, Harry’s stomach was tensing and with one last squeeze he was spurting all over himself with a deep groan. Nick let go instantly and with the same hand he reached down to wank him through his orgasm, eventually letting go when the sensations started to make Harry wince.

Nick knew that there was no way Harry was going to rouse the energy to help him cum, so he gently eased his finger out and curled that same hand up to prop himself up above him. He wrapped his free hand around his own cock, formed a fist and started to pump himself, it didn’t take long for him to cum, tugging faster until he added to the mess that lay on Harry’s tummy.

“Love you,” Harry mumbled as he felt Nick collapse next to his side, throwing his arm over him to try and keep him close.

“I love you too,” Nick responded, not even attempting to wipe Harry clean before he cuddled him up and swamped them both with the duvet.

Harry happily rested his head against Nick’s neck and sighed, “It’s nice to be back, I missed you.”

“So did I, you can tell me all about it when we wake up, goodnight love,”

“I’m so excited to wake up and for you to be here,” Harry slurred, taking his time to try and pronounce his words properly.

“Oh believe me, you can’t be more excited than I am, I’ve dreamed about this.”

“Mmmmm, I love you, goodnight Nick,” Harry sighed against nick’s neck, blowing warm air all around his jaw which Nick was more than happy to bathe in.

“You too sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right hello, I haven't edited this as I would have liked to have done as every time I opened the doc I felt so frustrated that I just couldn't do it.
> 
> So if you did notice any errors or something that doesn't quite make sense then do tell me and I'll try fixing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this at least a small bit.
> 
> This is my first time posting anything so I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
